This invention relates to an attractor element for a fishing lure which provides a natural life-like movement for the fishing lure which causes the natural instinct of the fish to strike the lure.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, many types of attractor elements have been proposed for fishing lures wherein one or more tail-like members are provided which produce a spiral movement of the lure through the water, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,100,360 and 3,037,316. Also, fishing lures have been provided with arcuate sections which move from a coiled position to an uncoiled position as the lure is moved through the water, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,953, 2,690,026, and 2,519,338.